Alexis Underworld
"I mightn't be Hermes, but I'm still pretty fast!" - Alexis during a skateboard race with her friend Jason. Alexis is the eternally 15-year-old daughter of Hades and Persephone. She's in sophomore year and is known as Alex, Al, AwesomeGoneInsane or 'Lexis. She does not like being called Ally or Lexy. Personality Alexis is a mentally insane goddess. She's highly insane and can often be seen as a threat. She is also conceited at certain times. But overall, she's a pretty decent person, even though a prankster, a great laugh sometimes. She often gets into trouble, but usually shakes it off. She's a tomboy, and been said to talk and act like a guy. A lot. She has also been seen as a pretty good skateboarder. She is bold and not afraid to admit that she is wrong. However, her temper can get the best of her–she once accidentally broke someone's nose. Monster Parent Alexis's parents are Hades and Persephone. She's their middle child. Her looks were based on the picture shown. She takes on her father's likeness but her personality comes from both her parents. She likes to interview people in Tartarus. Portrayals Alexis plays an anti-hero in Dance Freakout. She is seen with Electra Proton and Demona Scorpian while Breanna and the others are talking. Physical Description Alexis has white hair, pale skin and red eyes. She tends to go for tomboy fashion and is often seen with a grin on her face. The only times when she isn't smiling is while a photo of her is being taken, or when she's bored. Or during 'Challenge 16: A Straight Face', a challenge in one of her YouTube videos were she keeps a straight face for the whole video, minus the introduction. Relationships Family Alexis is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. She mentions getting on great with her father, but complains that he is a bit overprotective. She inherits many traits from both parents, inner-wise and outer-wise. She is their middle child. She has two brother, the elder one Damon(owned by Sadie Skeleton) and the younger one Thanos (owned by Bones). She does not get along with her cousin Finn PacificMiller's OC at all. She is frenemies with Madison Olympus. She's great friend with Hermes and Apollo, but she's a bit afraid of Artemis, saying "She creeps me out. No, seriously." Friends She gets on pretty well with Danny JohnsonOC and Lola Pop. She's also friends with Jason ScorchOC(they're been skateboarding together and are subscribed to each other's FrightTubes). Electra ProtonOC and her get on pretty well too. Pet Alexis has a three-headed llama named C. Who bites. Hard. Romance Alexis is not interested in romance at all. She does not date, flirt or do anything of that kind. In fact, she against it, saying "Hey, I can rule the world by myself!". It is mentioned that if anyone asks her out, they'll 'get a bloody nose and a death sentence to Tartarus'. Official Facebook Description When you see TP on your house, something invisible cracking up and a pomegranate lying around, it's Alexis Underworld, mentally insane daughter of Hades and Persephone. You might know her as the 'famous' AwesomeGoneInsane or the girl with a black helmet with red slashs on at the skatepark. process Clothing Basic Alexis wears a grey t-shirt with criss-crossed lines around it. She wears short blue jeans and white Converse sneakers. She has a double-Greek headband(which is her secret hiding place for her Rod of Epic) and often has a black cloak. Gloom Beach tba Dawn of the Dance tba School's Out tba Trivia • C, her llama, has three heads like Cerberus and it's name is the first letter of Cerberus. Quotes * "I mightn't be Hermes, but I'm still pretty fast!" - Skatepark RP *"Alexis, you're pretty unforgettable." - Madison to Alexis *"Building a 5 metre by 5 metre by 5 metre sandcastle..." - Alexis at Gloom Beach. Gallery electraalexis.jpg|Alexis Underworld with her friend Electra Proton. Alexis Basic.png|Alexis's Basic References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Girls Category:Characters in Monster High Dance Freakout